Meae Lunae laudes
by Saanak
Summary: Quand Hermione lit Baudelaire, en pensant à une certaine jeune fille qui ne la laisse pas indifférente, ça donne ça... Évocation d'un amour entre filles, mais on ne peut faire plus light.


Hermione n'a pas fini de vous étonner, car non contente de connaître les runes, notre chère lionne maitrise aussi le latin, suffisamment pour lire les poèmes en version originale ;) mais l'auteur n'oublie pas ceux qui ne maitrisent pas cette langue qui meurt de plus en plus, aussi je vous mets la trad en dessous

Rien ne m'appartient, évidemment, les personnages sont à Rowling et le poème au génialissime Baudelaire. Et si vous avez le temps, allez écouter le poème mis en musique par Juliette Noureddine, sur Dailymotion, elle est géniale.

J'espère que cette petite reprise vous plaira.

Reviews? ^^

* * *

**Meae Lunae laudes**

Vers composés pour une sorcière érudite et fantastique.

« Novis te cantabo cordis »

Enfin, elle essaierait, parce sur le vieux piano désaccordé de ses parents, cela risquait d'être difficile.

« O novelletum quod ludis

In solitudine cordis »

La comparaison avec une biche n'était pas si mauvaise. Et Elle jouait, Elle jouait si bien dans ce cœur ténébreux et pourtant dépendant d'Elle.

"Esto certis implicata

O femina delicata"

Hermione n'était pas sûre que les "guirlandes" lui aillent bien, mais décidément, oui, Elle était délicieuse cette jolie fille.

"Per quam solvuntur pecata"

Elle était la seule à connaître la vraie nature d'Hermione, mais Elle continuait à l'apprécier. Elle refusait de voir ce que la Gryffondor considérait comme des "péchés".

"Sicut beneficum Lethe

Auriam auscula de te

Quae imbuta es magnete"

Cela, par contre, risquait d'être difficile. Puiser des baisers d'Elle... Il fut un temps où il est vrai que la lionne aurait aimé. Qu'entendait Baudelaire par "magnete"? Si c'était charisme, alors oui, Elle l'était. Sa façon de voir fascinante.

"Quum victorum tempestas

Turbabat omnes semitas

Apparuisti, Deitas"

C'était vrai. Au milieu de la tempête qui agitait à ce moment là son esprit, Elle était venue, l'avait aidée. Il lui était apparu, cet ange blond.

"Velut stella salutaris

In naufragiis amaris...

Suspendam cor tuis aris!"

C'est ce qu'Elle avait été pour Hermione, une étoile. A laquelle il fallait renoncer. Et son cœur, la lionne ne savait plus très bien où il était passé...

"Piscina plena virtutis

Fons aeternae juventutis

Labris vocem redde mutis!"

Ce passage ne plaisait pas à la Gryffondor. Non, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on lui rende sa voix.

"Quod erat spurcum, cremasti  
Quod rudius, exaequasti  
Quod debile, confirmasti."

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Elle lui avait dit et répété, de sa voix douce et ingénue, et pourtant autoritaire, c'était "Affirme toi!"

"In fame mea taberna,  
In nocte mea lucerna,  
Recte me semper guberna.

Adde nunc vires viribus,  
Dulce balneum suauibus  
Unguentatum odoribus !

Si Elle savait à quel point son odeur était délicieuse...

"Meos circa lumbos mica,  
O castitatis lorica,  
Aqua tincta seraphica "

Elle n'était pas trempée d'eau séraphique, puisqu'Elle était déjà un ange.

Patera gemmis corusca,  
Panis salsus, mollis esca,  
Divinum vinum, Luna !

* * *

**Meae Franciscae laudes**

Je te chanterai sur des cordes nouvelles,

Ô ma biche qui te joues

Dans la solitude de mon coeur

Sois parée de guirlandes,

Ô femme délicieuse

Par qui les péchés sont remis!

Comme d'un bienfaisant Léthé,

Je puiserai des baisers de toi

Qui es imprégnée de magnétisme

Quand la tempête des vices

Troublait toutes les routes

Tu m'es apparue, Déité,

Comme une étoile salutaire

Dans les naufrages amers...

- Je suspendrai mon cœur à tes autels!

Piscine pleine de vertu,

Fontaine d'éternelle jouvence,

Rends la voix à mes lèvres muettes!

Ce qui était vil, tu l'as brûlé;

Rude, tu l'as aplani

Débile, tu l'as affermi.

Dans la faim mon auberge,

Dans la nuit ma lampe

Garde-moi toujours comme il faut.

Ajoute maintenant des forces à mes forces

Doux bains parfumé

De suaves odeurs!

Brille autour de mes reins

Ô ceinture de chasteté

Trempée d'eau séraphique;

Coupe étincelante de pierreries

Pain relevé de sel, mets délicat,

Vin divin, Françoise!

* * *

merci pour votre lecture

le lien vers la chanson:

.com/video/xtckq_juliette-fantaisie-heroique_music


End file.
